A New Destiny Rewrite
by blunkraft96
Summary: They left me to the wolves? Well Thank you, I have seen that the shinobi world is corrupt and peace will never be obtained easily, but if there is such a thing as peace then I will stop at nothing to obtain it. With the power of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju at my beck and call there is nothing I cannot do!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Naruto grew up hated by almost everyone except a small percentage of Konoha's citizen's, Shinobi who believed in their Yondaime's strength, and all the Shinobi clans except the Uzumaki clan who even though he used to be a part of it hated him and shunned him. He was officially the bane of Konoha. It turned him into a quiet and hateful person. But what noone knew was that Yondaime and his wife was still alive, and were coming back to Konoha. Sooner of later anyway, and when they did there would be hell to pay. Except Naruto would not be the same again, a certain event had changed him.

**8 years since Kyuubi Attack**

Naruto was walking along the quite dark streets of Konoha wearing a black sweater with his hood on, black pants, and black shinobi shoes. He was on his way to his home when he was recognized by some of the villagers. As soon as he was spotted they started to follow him. Immediately noticing this he took off running making a wrong turn into an alleyway which ended up as a dead end. Turning around to face the villagers blocking his exit he asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"What do you mean demon" sneered a villager

"Why do you call me a demon? Why do you all beat me up all the time? What have I've done to deserve this! Why!" Naruto yelled at the end surprising some until a man came out in front of the crowd with his eyes having the faraway look and seemed devoid of life

"You really want to know huh. It's because you are that demon that attacked 8 years ago. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Those markings on your face are proof enough. That tattoo you see on your stomach is what seals you in your human form" said the man before his eyes gained its original color. He leaned to the side clutching his head as if he had a headache.

"Don't worry man, we know it took a lot out of you to say that" said another villager placing his hand on his shoulder

"Huh" was his only reply

"So that's it huh. That's why you are torturing me? You're lying! It can't be true" he said shaking his head as his hood came down to reveal his blonde hair

"You are all lying" he said fiercely as he faced them as something amazing happened. His eyes turned from blue to red with a slit. Dark red charka came out blazing all around for a minute before it disappeared along with his eyes turning back to blue making the crowd gain their bearings

"You brat! I'll teach you to raise your voice at me" yelled a woman as she ran at him and punched him in the face making him step back some to which she followed up with a kick to the stomach sending him to the floor with a yelp. Before he could get up she was on top of her with the other people surrounding him. She had his hands pinned down by her arms.

"You're lucky, only 8 years old and already about to lose his virginity."  
The civilian began to lower her shorts when she was kicked away from the wall.

Naruto looked up to see the face of his savior and the last thing he saw before his world went black was red eye with a swirl in the middle.

When Naruto came too, he was laying down on a table with the man with the red eyes standing above him.

"You're the man who saved me, Arigatou mister."

"Boy, you, you have seen the pain and corruption that lurks throughout all of this shinobi society. What would you say, if I told you I could give you power to defend yourself and bring peace to this world? I could also get rid of your tenant for you if you so pleased."  
"I would say I would do anything to bring peace mister, and what do you mean my tenant?"  
The man above him just looked "It seems that the 3rd Hokage didn't tell you much of anything now did he? Very well, you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, he is your prisoner."  
"So, Im not the fox? But rather hes inside of me?"  
"Correct, now do you want the power to defend yourself and bring peace how ever you see fit I will also get rid of your tenant for you?"

"Ill do it mister, but whats your name?"  
"My name is, Madara Uchiha"

_Forgive me__Minato-chan_

And then the world went black for Naruto.

A/N: I'm rewriting a new destiny since I didn't really know how to go with that plotline, but with this way I have a better plot yadda yadda.

Review so I can keep writing, I'm currently not updating the fall due to no reviews and frankly since its a collab story me and my friend are too lazy to write it if noone appreciates it.


	2. The Prodigal Family

Timeskip- 4 Years

Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha was sitting on the head of the 4th Hokage, this is where he would go when he just wanted to think. The Red Haired, Violet eyed boy just sadly stared down at the ground.

Just 4 hours ago, another civilian tried to kill him, and it hurt because, as Madara-jiji explained to him. He was not the actual Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Sure he held some excess of its chakra, due to him being born of the previous one, but he did not hold the fox. Which meant that the real Jinchuuriki was somewhere else and he was used as a cover story.

He had long ago given up on being accepted in the village or becoming Hokage for that matter. He had no goals, no dreams, nothing that was worth mentioning.

The only thing he had to call his own was really his Sharingan, his Mokuton, and the clothes on his back, and his hatred for the place he was born, and humanity overall. The only thing that kept him from running or giving into his hatred was the words of Madara-jiji.

_Naruto, I know you have had a really bad life, and you are filled with hatred, but never, ever give into it. Use it as a tool, and focus on using your hate to achieve good, lest you end up like me. With no family, no friends and your name spoken with hatred and disdain. _

Naruto has never given into his inner hatred ever since that day, but after every failed attempt at killing him by the villagers, after every day of loneliness and sadness, it was getting to difficult.

When he had finally graduated from the Academy he thought he would finally make friends with his teammates, but all he got was a teacher that didn't care about him, and two teammates that simply used him for their own personal gain.

Naruto would sometimes entertain the notion that his parents were still alive and were looking to reunite with him, and were ready to shower him with love and affection. Then Naruto would wistfully remind himself that it was too late, it was too late to save him. His parents assuming they were still alive were too late. 8 years too late.

Naruto was walking through the village once again, not caring about the glares he got from the villagers' like usual. Today however he was going to go to Ichiraku's and-

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-Sama requires your presence."  
Naruto nodded at the ANBU before disappearing with a swirl. Naruto then floated into his own pocket dimension before locating the Hokage's tower and teleporting there. Once again he vanished with a swirl.

_  
When he teleported into the office he was greeted with the view of the Yondaime, The Yellow Flash, Naruto's true hero, sitting in the seat that would originally be Sarutobi's place, there was a woman with him too with long red hair and there were two kids with them, the first was a girl who looked no older then three and had short red hair like the woman and the other looked about his age and had a lot of similar physical qualities that matched his oiroke no jutsu. He was surprised to see his hero alive and well but what happened next shattered his image in the Yondaime.

"Ah! Naruto, I'm glad you're here," Minato said with that foxy grin that Naruto couldn't help but compare to his own.

"Look at you. So handsome already. You have your father's looks alright," the red-headed woman gushed.

"... Father?" Naruto registered that word pretty quickly because as far as he knew he was an orphan and his parents died.

"That's right son! I told you he'd take after me didn't I Kushina?" Minato said looking at his wife.

"Tch. Whatever, he still has my face," Kushina playfully jabbed, never noticing what a grave mistake their antics had made.

"Naruto, I'm sure you're familiar with the Yondaime Hokage and this is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They're your parents," Sarutobi finished with a grim expression.

Naruto just stood there in shock for a long time. He didn't move nor look like he was breathing and that worried his parents.

"Sochi? Are you okay?" Kushina asked looking at her son in worry.

"Haha,haha,haha,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Naruto began to laugh, in a crazed way.

"So the prodigal family returns at last for their forgotten son? In your rush to come home did you find a black cat in your way? Or did you get lost on the road of life?"  
The entire family was stunned by Naruto's reaction to the news, and before they could comment on anything Naruko, Naruto's sister ran over to try to hug him only to find that she literally phased through him, as if he was not solid.

Everyone's eyes widened except for Sarutobi, who knew how much Naruto loved to prank him with that.

Kushina was the one to break the silence "Sochi, are you alright?"  
"Of course I'm alright, my family that has been missing for the last 14 years suddenly appears out the blue and says im their son, and you accept me to be alright? Its funny I had a weird fantasy about this, what if my family that I thought to be dead just reappeared, what would I do? Well I immediately realized that it would be too late. So Namikaze-sama, and Uzumaki-sama, the fact remains is that you made your choice that night and left me to the wolves. You are too late, 8 years too late. Goodbye."  
With his rant over Naruto used Kamui one more time to disappear.

As he reappeared in his personal dimension, Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his chest. He played it off as nausea, it couldn't be his heart. That had frozen long ago.

A'N: chapters will be shorter but i will update more often, and Naruto will eventually forgive his family. BUT THAT WONT HAPPEN FOR A REALLLLLYYY LONG TIME.


End file.
